


Hail. HYDRA.

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Bottom Tony Stark, Dark Steve Rogers, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Gangbang, Forced Orgasm, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rape, Rough Sex, Seriously this is dark, Steve Rogers Is A Bad Bad Man, Unrequited Love, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, You Have Been Warned, established winteriron, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: In all honesty, Steve had always loved Tony.It really was a shame Tony never loved him back.





	Hail. HYDRA.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dead. I'm just dead. I died. Aghhhh, I have so many writing projects right now, it hurts. I'm trying, mkay?  
> I'm sorry for being gone awhile. Health issues, they suck.  
> Anyhow, please read at your own risk. Steve is VERY dark and manipulative, and Tony is raped and Bucky is forced to help.  
> I warned ya.

"Soldier, go get Tony for me, will you?" Steve asked, looking up from his paperwork.

Bucky was standing in the corner, in full Winter Soldier garb, mask and all. His eyes flicked over to Steve and they narrowed a bit, but he left, following his orders, like a good little soldier.

 Most HYDRA agents preferred Bucky completely mindless, an emotionless killing machine whose eyes were vacant and unquestioning. Since turning HYDRA, since seeing the world the right way, Steve had a different opinion.

Sure, having Bucky mindless made him easier to handle, that was obvious.  _ **But**_ , but. There was something just...  _ **satisfying**_ , about seeing just a fraction of James Barnes clawing at the surface. Not enough that he could disobey, of course. But just a little bit, so there was the pain, regret, fear in his eyes, whenever he was ordered to do something. Especially when it was  _ **Steve**_  ordering him around. Like there was a piece of him desperately looking for the old Steven Grant Rogers, the one who fought against the Red Skull, the scrawny punk from Brooklyn always ready to pick a fight.

_**That**_  Steve Rogers, without a doubt, was dead.

Instead, Steve had finally gotten his head out of his ass and seen the bigger picture. Understood what actually needed to be done, for freedom. And if that meant being a villain, so be it.

Being bad was kind of fun anyway.

Bucky came back, carrying Tony over his shoulder, then plunking him down in the middle of the room. Steve stood up and rounded his desk, studying Tony.

He wasn't wearing a shirt, and that pretty blue glow was right on display. He wore flimsy, grimy pants, as well as ropes that pinned his arms behind his back and against his also bound ankles. He was gagged, but there was that proud, angry look in his eye, waiting.

Tony. Sweet, beautiful little _ **Tony**_. He really was a work of art. Steve did love him when it came down to it. Of course, he loved his sweet little mechanic. Loved the fight in Tony's eyes, even loved the way Tony refused to change his views. He loved that dark hair, matched with sweet, whiskey eyes.

Really, it was a shame Tony didn't feel the same way. If he had, maybe this could've all been different. If Tony had accepted Steve's advances, let Steve take him out, maybe Steve never would've turned to HYDRA.

Maybe. Love was such a fickle thing, anyway.

But  _ **no**_. No, instead, Tony had chosen _ **Bucky**_. He had let Bucky in, dated Bucky, kissed Bucky, loved Bucky, _ **fucked**_  Bucky. And they were just the perfect couple, weren't they? Or so everyone said. Steve found it disgusting. If things had worked out differently, he would've been so much better for Tony that Bucky.

Maybe that was a part of the reason Steve enjoyed tortured Bucky, he supposed. Jealousy was a powerful thing.

Despite the jokes and rumours that were rampant, Steve never really saw Bucky that way. Sure, Bucky was hot, definitely after his own bit of super soldier serum. But he just wasn't Steve's type. Steve preferred a different sort of snarky brunet.

Steve crouched, bringing himself eye level with Tony. Tony made brief eye contact with Steve, then his eyes drifted downward, studying Steve's suit.

Since Steve had first said ' _Hail HYDRA_ ', he realized that his Captain America suit just wouldn't cut it. So he ditched the stars and stripes for HYDRA's symbol, right in the middle of his chest. the 'A' on his forehead was replaced by an 'H', and his shield had the HYDRA symbol instead of the god-awful star. The colour scheme was now of dark greys and black, which honestly, was better for stealth anyway. Steve wasn't wearing his helmet, it was sitting on his desk, though the shield was still strapped to his back.

The shield Tony's father had made, and HYDRA had given a new paint job. It was fitting, poetic almost, the way it mimicked SHIELD and HYDRA.

Steve stroked his thumb across Tony's jaw, despite Tony's snarl and attempt to jerk away.

"This could be so much easier, Tony." Steve shook his head. "All you have to do is say it. Hell, I bet if you went HYDRA, we wouldn't even need the brainwashing to keep Bucky with us." He jerked his head towards Bucky in the corner. "He always did follow you like a lost puppy." Steve sneered.

Steve stood up, taking Tony with him with a single heft over his shoulder. Tony squealed and struggled, but it just wasn't an even match.

It had never been, between them, had it?

Steve pushed his paperwork aside and tossed Tony unceremoniously onto the table. Tony let out a pained grunt.

"Soldier, get over here." Steve snapped, rounding the table so he was back on the side of his chair.

While Bucky walked over, Steve cut Tony's feet loose and twisted him onto his back, crotch facing Steve. When Bucky was in front of the table, only a few feet from Tony's head hanging off the edge, Steve spoke again.

"Take his gag off and fuck his throat," Steve ordered, almost in a bored manner.

Bucky's reaction was immediate. Steve could hear his heart speed up, see his eyes widen in horror at the thought of it.

Steve arch an eyebrow, unamused. "What?" Steve shrugged. "If I do it, he'll just try and bite my dick off. He wouldn't do that to his precious boyfriend though." Steve sneered, offering a cruel smile. "Hell, he might even be nice and put a little effort into it, for you."

Bucky still didn't move, and Steve could see his heavy breaths.

"Now, Soldier," Steve growled, narrowing his eyes. "Do it, or I'll do something to Tony that's much worse, and make you watch every second." He snarled, folding his arms.

Bucky moved forward, hands shaking, but he moved forward. He took Tony's gag off first, then went to undo his pants.

"Steve, don't do this." Tony gasped as soon as he could, voice hoarse. "Dear God beat me fucking senseless if you want, but don't do this to  _ **him**_. Leave James out of this. You want me, take me."

Steve only offered a dark, harsh laugh. "But hurting him is half the fun, doll."

Steve was telling the truth. Of course, Steve enjoyed torturing his old friend almost as much as he enjoyed tortured Tony. Not to mention, it had the added bonus of messing with Tony's head, making him hate it only so much more. And that, that was sweet.

During their talking, Bucky had pulled himself out and was about to put his dick in Tony's mouth.

"Ah, get it hard first." Steve stopped him, gesturing with his hand.

Bucky tilted his head back and closed his eyes, jerking himself off. It took a few minutes, but he was eventually able to work himself to hardness. Steve nodded in approval.

Bucky briefly glanced, at Steve, to which Steve gestured for him to get on with it.

The angle was perfect, Tony's throat was a straight line at Bucky's crotch level. When Bucky thrust in, his eyes and nose would be suffocated in Bucky's sac. It was perfect.

His hands were slightly shaking when Bucky gently grasped Tony's head and neck, opening his mouth.

Tony mumbled something in Russian (Steve probably should've learnt the language by now. Oh well, it was what it was) to Bucky, and his tone was soft and calming. They made eye contact, then Bucky took a deep breath and pushed himself into Tony's mouth.

"Nice and slow, I want him to feel it. And don't come until I tell you to." Steve said, leaning back to watch.

Bucky jerkily nodded once, then began thrusting, slow, like Steve had told him.

Tony struggled at first, tugging at his bonds and awkwardly gagging around Bucky. After a few minutes, he seemed to understand he wasn't getting out of this and just relaxed, trying to make it as easy on himself as possible.

At first, Steve was content in just watching, rubbing himself through his pants. Then watching Tony squirm, seeing Bucky's forced back moans, made him want more.

Steve reached forward and ripped Tony's pants off in a single go, leaving him bare as day. Steve lifted his thighs and spread them, bearing Tony's hole.

As soon as Tony realized what Steve was about to do, he screamed around Bucky's cock, thrashing and trying to get free again with renewed vigour.

"Hold him down, will you?" Steve said, feeling a bit annoyed. This was happening, and Tony's struggles certainly weren't going to change that.

Bucky's hands moved down to pin Tony's waist down. Tony let out a choked sob.

Steve let go of one of Tony's thighs (and Tony, was it _ **really**_  necessary to snap it shut? Steve was just going to pry it back open) to undo his own pants and pull his member out. He coated himself with what little pre-cum was there thus far.

He really should prep Tony. Steve wasn't exactly small, and they had no real lube. He really should prep Tony.

Steve slammed himself in with a single thrust.

Tony's back arched, and his heart was pounding as he fought, letting out pained noises. The look in Bucky's eyes was one of pure horror. Steve noticed Bucky's flesh thumb rubbing back and forth across Tony's skin, almost soothingly so.

Fucking pathetic.

Steve tilted his head back and let out a drawn-out moan, then he started lazily thrusting. He was at the perfect level, sitting in his chair, to where he could easily fuck Tony.

"Damn, Buck," Steve grunted, actually calling Bucky by that childhood nickname. The glower in Bucky's eyes was fierce. "I see why you like him. He's a nice fuck. Was he always this tight, when you fucked him?" Steve asked, arching an eyebrow.

Bucky's glare was positively murderous.

Steve began to speed up, grunting. Soon enough, he had a brutal pace set, pounding into Tony. He let out a constant string of moans and profanities.

"Push all the way in, hold him there. Choke him." Steve commanded, feeling a bit breathless.

Bucky went back to looking horrified, but he obeyed. His hands slid back up to wrap around Tony's small neck, holding it still. He buried himself to the hilt until Tony's chin was buried in his pubes.

Tony started to spasm, twisting for breath. His muscles tightened, and he started to shake.

Steve kept a close eye on the time, he didn't want to go too long. "Shit, he gets real tight right before passing out." Steve moaned, tilting his head back again. "Pull out."

Bucky snapped to follow the order, rushing to yank his cock out of Tony's mouth.

Tony let out an animalistic wheeze, eyes wild and face a bit blue as he gasped for reprieve. Steve watched with a faint smirk. Tony was faintly sobbing, and when Bucky's gaze drifted back down and they made eye contact, Bucky seemed to be trying to give him a comforting look.

Fucking. Pathetic.

"Again," Steve demanded. Bucky looked back up at Steve just to glare at him, but nonetheless, obeyed, choking Tony again.

Steve was close. With Tony spasming around his dick, _ **god**_ , he was close. He made Tony hold it for a bit longer this time, watching him closely. "Pull out."

Bucky ripped out again, and the entire thing repeated.

"Now fuck his throat, hard and fast." Steve dictated. "I'm close, and I want you to come when I do."

Steve and Bucky were at an almost in sync pace, both chasing orgasms. One for pleasure, one to make it all  _ **stop**_.

It was a pity Tony hadn't gotten hard. Maybe they could do this again, and Steve could make Bucky get Tony off. Oh, that was definitely going to be fun.

Next time, next time.

"I'm coming," Steve grunted, then he tightened his grip on Tony's hips, leaving bruises as he came, deep in Tony's ass. Steve shook a bit from it, letting out a long moan.

Bucky let out a strangled noise, then his hips stuttered with an orgasm.

"Just like that, right down his throat. Make him swallow it." Steve nodded with approval.

Tony gagged, but Steve watched him swallow around Bucky's load.

Steve and Bucky both pulled out, tucking themselves back away in their respective pants. Steve stood up, looming over a breathless, wrung out Tony. Steve noticed a distinct copper scent in the air. 

Ah, so Tony had torn. It figured.

"You know, the offer always stands, my sweet little Tony." Steve sighed, rubbing Tony's jaw gently.

Well, everyone had their weaknesses.

Tony snarled something in Spanish-Italian maybe? It didn't really matter.

Steve tutted and shook his head. "All you have to do is say it. Say it and all this will go away. You'd make such a marvellous HYDRA advisor. We'd love to have Iron Man. Me, you, Bucky. We'd be unstoppable, you know." Steve leaned forward, right in Tony's ear. "Just say it. ' _ **Hail. HYDRA**_ '."

Tony launched himself forward and damn near bit Steve's ear off.

Steve swore, backing up, then gave Tony a solid punch to his ribcage while he cupped a bleeding ear. Tony howled in pain, shaking again. Steve had heard the bones break, after all.

He'd send a doctor to Tony's cell, sometime.

"Get him out of my sight." Steve dismissive with a hand wave, and a growl of annoyance in his voice. Bucky arched an eyebrow. "Yes, like this." Steve snapped. "If he wants to be a brat, he can be taken back to his cell bleeding and naked."

Bucky picked Tony up, bridal style this time, carrying him with every once of care he could manage. Tony buried his head into the crook of Bucky's neck despite the awkward angle with his hands still bound behind his back. He went back to muttering in Russian, whispering unknown words to Bucky.

Steve watched them go, folding his arms again. Bucky kicked the door shut behind him, just a tad too hard. Steve made a mental note to have him wiped again sometime. He was getting just a bit too... rebellious. Cracking his neck, Steve sat back down. He chuckled to himself.

He really couldn't wait to do this again.

"Hail HYDRA."

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really belong in any timeline anywhere. It just...  
> Exists.


End file.
